


Let's play chicken.

by grumpy_trash



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Chicken (game of), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_trash/pseuds/grumpy_trash
Summary: Who wouldn't want to play a game with a deliciously gorgeous woman.Park Sooyoung's playing.





	1. Chapter 1

Joy's eyes danced with amusement as she lightly raked a hand through her hair, smirking at the girl in front of her, who's smirk matched hers inch for inch and was the reason that she was pushed between the kitchen counter and the girl.

\---  
It had started out as a little joke that Joy played on Irene- who was her unnie and probably the most alluring student at her university. She was the best friend of Wendy and Seulgi; the infamous couple of the past few years and Yeri's- their friend that was in high school- prized unnie.  
Joy couldn't have gone a few inches on campus without hearing of the girl and wondered how she got to be so famous... She'd seen her before and it wasn't like her hair was silky brown, perfectly styled and her eyes were a rare mix of sliver that could stare into your soul one moment and produce a iluring eyesmile the next. It also wasn't the fact that her slim body was the talk of jealous girls and hormonal boys. (Joy pretended to not notice the latter)  
And tha-.... Okay.. Maybe Joy was a tiny tiny bit enamored with the extremely pretty girl but she tried to push away those thoughts into the deepest part of her mind and continued being the cocky, charming, bubbly person she was. That is.. Until her roommates; Seulgi and Wendy, brought Irene to their dorm. To stay in.

Joy hadn't known about who the new roommate was going to be and shrugged when the couple told her as she sipped on a freshly made caramel latte.

"As long as she can comfort me when you two are snogging then I'm fine."

She had said lazily, ducking when she spotted the sofa pillow being hurled at her with rapid speed. 

"Well, hey. I just want someone to cuddle out the bad dreams I get when I hear noises from your bedroom that sound mysteriously lik-"

A hand was slapped over her mouth, and Wendy looked redder then a tomato, Seulgi only frowned a moment as she tried to cover the smirking girl with a sigh.  
Joy just sucked on her straw, smugness radiating off in thick waves.

\--  
"Now, if you try to scare off this one with tales of 'our bedroom sounds' it won't work."

Seulgi grinned mostly to herself before continuing, "Also, a quick warning is that you'll be sharing a room and I think you've met before a few times. One more thing," she scooted up to whisper in the taller one's ear, "you might find her out to be even with your antics."

"Do tell me who she is, the suspense is killing me."  
Joy drawled out sarcastically, tapping her arm with a slight tic in her eye. It was getting a tiny bit annoying the way the two "lovebirds" exchanged smug grins everytime they saw Joy or mentioned the roommate without saying her name.

"When you act like that nobody's tell no one."  
Wendy popped in the kitchen with a grin, snagging a kiss from Seulgi as she peered through the fridge and retreated with a bubbly water to the counter.

"See? It's better if theres a person here to aid me in fights, you two always gang up on me."

"Mhmm, nobody ever sides with you. Poor you."

"....Idiot unnie lovebirds."

"Did you say something?"

Joy pressed her mouth together at this because Seulgi chimed in with silent fury and she just pouted, ignoring the bell that rang, indicating that the new roommate was here.

"I'll behave."  
Joy offered with a grumble; in her mind, she thought that was a good thing but what puzzled her is that Seulgi glanced at her with a smirk.  
"I know you will." Was her snide remark as she walked off to get the door, Joy probably could've read into that more if she hadn't been running on two cups of caffeine, two hours of sleep and two blinks away from running to her room because of the person that appeared was the one and only Irene.

Her mouth probably dropped to the ground because Wendy punched her arm, hard, and grinned at her. Snapped out of the daze she threw a glare at the older girl and rubbed the sore spot, all while Irene watched, eyebrows raised in amusement as she stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Hi."

Mentally, Joy slapped herself for the stupid greeting that she let out and shifted her face into a somewhat twisted smile. Meanwhile, the other two snickered in the corner over the extremely awkward one worded conversation.

"I suspect we're going to be roommates? I really couldn't see myself in between those lovebirds."  
Irene's smirk found its way onto Joy's mouth, and she turned to Wendy. "I like her, verrry much." 

"..I knew you would, c'mon Seulgi, we've got to go before they start spewing stories."

Wendy grumbled, pulling Seulgi out by the arm and retreating to their room while the other two exchanged grins, and in the few seconds that they had talked, Joy directed the smaller girl towards their bedroom and started helping with her moving in.  
\--

And then the game began.

-  
Joy was popular in her own way at university, her looks as well known as her parting skills, and so when the four roommates were invited to a party, she managed to convince the unnies to come- which was a miracle since Wendy was extremely careful and Irene stayed in often to stay away from touchy people- if she didn't get drunk and that she would drive.  
Joy informed the three the rules to parties seriously; she wouldn't stand for someone trying to hurt them. (She was a good fighter just incase)   
So, when they got there, a crowd of people whirled away the couple and left Irene plus Joy to fend for themselves.   
"Unnie, be careful."  
Joy mummered under breath as she shot death glares to the people that gave her precious unnie weird looks, and slipped a arm around her slim waist, moving along to a secret corner that didn't seem to be too crowded.

Oof.  
Somebody smashed into her which pushed her body flush to Irene's smaller one and left her staring down at the slightly shocked girl.  
"Well.. One could say that we've been squished together."  
Joy said dryly, resting her head on the cooler wall as she calmed down the thoughts that raced double speed around her mind. 

..She smells way too nice.

Is it just me or do we fit together perfectly?

Irene giggled softly, her eyes looking abnormally soft and shiny in the pulsing light. "Yah, get off." She lightly pushed the taller one's shoulder and Joy stumbled back obediently- don't tell anyone she did that- looking at her with a raised eyebrow as she leaned forward; her breath got caught in her throat and she forgot to breath as Irene whispered seductively, "Thanks for being helpful but I'm going to the kitchen. See you back in bed."  
She pulled back, winking as she slipped through the crowd.

Oh boy. 

As Joy found her mouth unnaturally dry, she nearly tripped trying to open the bottle of water she had brought.   
She drank nearly a quarter before she sighed.   
The game was on.  
But she still felt the breath that managed to haunt her.

-  
Joy got her revenge rather soon. Wendy, being the motherly type had scooped them all up and dumped them into the back of the car while dragging a slight tipsy Seulgi to the passenger seat. The makne and the eldest weren't the slightest bit under- Joy hadn't touched anything, Irene just hated headaches.

Joy wasn't one to start off small, so she started off huge. By sliding down to tuck her head in the crook of Irene's neck and start peppering tiny but sloppy kisses along the pale neck, sometimes sucking on one of the kisses lightly enough to make the older wiggle.  
She pulled away when they got to their dorm, satisfied with the very lightly coloured purple marks that were scattered along in a crooked line, and as she brushed lightly against Irene as she pushed past to get out, she muttered, "Your move." 

Happy that the words rendered her quiet, she slipped out of the car.

The next move happened a week later.   
Campus had been buzzing because of midterms, libraries filled, students falling asleep because of the late hours that they spend studing and unfortunately, Joy was one of them, though she was smart, she often skimmed through her textbooks on the couch in a large jumper and shorts.  
Turns out that you probably shouldn't wear that sort of stuff in a battle for when sudden warm breath engulfed her ear and the sweet aroma reached her nose, she knew she was done for. The only thing was, could she hide it?

A light weight slowly settled its way onto Joy's hips, and two slender arms pushed down her own while two wonderfully amused eyes stared back at her.  
"Hello."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine, I guess, studyi-"  
Joy was cut off, because Irene had lowered over her body enough that her lips barely brushed against the girl's ear, causing warm tingles in her stomach to twist tightly.  
The feeling nearly punched her straight to the gut when a warm, wet object was dragged excruciating slow down her ear and neck, stopping at the pulse point, nibbling softly.   
The warmness made its way back up to her red hot ear, two words whispered and the feeling was gone.

"Your move."

\--  
They danced around the fact that that were playing a dangerous game, ignoring how Seulgi teased them, how Wendy smugly grinned and when Yeri slapped her back lightly with a grin. 

It wasn't like Joy to be sucked in so far that she couldn't pout her way out, and the three others always managed to clear the room when Irene came in.  
There was an unspoken rule between them that was as followed; 'Just don't hurt yourself'  
Joy wouldn't- couldn't ever think about the possibility of accidentally hurt her.  
She wanted to protect Irene, the one who's smile can turn from loving to amused to sexy in a matter of a few seconds, the one who she found out loves to curl up and watch a good movie, the one who put on a pair of cute spectacles when she studied, the one who's personality was bright, shiny and sweet.  
-  
Midterms passed, Joy got a good grade and was free for the time being.  
At the moment, she was sitting in their living room, cuddling a huge plushy, wearing comfortable joggers plus a huge hoodie and watching a particularly sad drama that had her sniffing and looking rather forlorn because of how tightly she was squeezing the plush.

The door to their dorm had opened but she paid it no mind and just focused intently on the screen.  
Irene had slipped in, dressed a tiny bit up in skinny jeans and a thin blue jumper that- in Joy's opinion later, she looked great in, she slowly tiptoed into the living room to see where the endless sniffing came from and chuckled to see the girl huddled into a ball. Joy had accomplished the impossible, she had squeezed the head of the toy off. Well. Sort of. And when she looked down in terror at her precious toy, Irene had crept up and tugged the stuffed animal out of her arms, slipping in as a substitute. They both weren't bothered by intimacy so Joy only had froze for a few minutes before managing to fake being cool and lazily resting her head on the smaller girl's shoulder, she was quickly pulled back into the movie but not quite as deep. The distracting movement of Irene tracing patterns on her hands- which were wrapped around her stomach- made that weird feeling twist in her stomach again. She suddenly remembered what game they were playing at and her hands instantly dropped from her hold.   
Irene turned her head around, looking a tiny bit surprised at the loss of sudden hug when long, nimble fingers slipped around her neck, dancing along her collarbone.

"What are you doing?"  
Her voice was a bit higher then normal, just barely.

"Trying to win and not loose the attention of a hot lady."

"...I don't think it's working well.." 

Joy's reply to this was dipping her fingers underneath her top, rubbing circles on smooth skin while she grinned after hearing a sharp intake of air from the silent girl.  
She clicked off the t.v. with a evil chuckle and all but jumped up, waving her fingers at Irene; who was acting frozen and cackling as she retreated to the kitchen for   
a drink.

\--

Which brings us back to the beginning.  
Smushed between the counter and a extremely attractive girl, she weighted her options before sighing.  
"...You win."  
She mumbled grudgingly, picking awkwardly at her hoodie and looking everywhere except for Irene. 

The actual emotion stress that she had when Irene got close was one thing, the twisting and punching in her gut was another.  
But the final bit was when she saw someone talking to Irene flirtatiously the other day and nearly bit her tongue out because of jealousy, Wendy and Seulgi had glanced at her then to the scene, laughing loudly once they realized.

"You two are terrible friends."  
Joy whined out, sticking her sore tongue out in a pout.

"Nope, we just see the love in our poor little baby's eyes." They had snickered out, and guided the silent girl to their next class.

"My head hurts, can you let me out?"  
Joy supposed a little white lie would hurt, but sadly Irene was extremely observant and caught the way her smile drooped for a second. 

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Joy's neck nearly snapped as she turned so quickly that the sound was a few seconds late.

"What?!"


	2. Let's go.

Joy wouldn't say that she had run away from the spot in the kitchen where she had been cornered by Irene and asked if she wanted to kiss her. Buuut, she also wouldn't say that she hadn't chickened out, said a lame excuse, pushed her way out and was currently hiding in Yeri's room eating through a pile of choco bars.

"You know, my room used to look nice..then you came and messed it up because you're a chicken."  
Yeri muttered blandly, fingers dancing on the glowing screen of her phone, ignoring how Joy was glaring at her while she threw a bar at her. 

Joy flicked a bit of chocolate off her fingers nonchalantly, "I don't suppose you want me to ruin all of your electronics by accidentally spilling coffee all over." She dangled a half full glass of iced coffee in a loose grip with an icy grin, Yeri looked torn between throwing a pillow at her or just giving up because Joy probably wasn't going to let up.

"Fine. But don't blame me for yourself being a cowa-" Yeri snorted mid sentence then her eyes widened a smidge. 

"What. Did. You. Do?!"  
Joy screeched, because she knew Yeri had done something because of the smug eating grin that grew onto the younger girl's mouth, and flew to grab at her phone. Jumping up, Yeri threw a pillow at Joy, holding the phone up high and snickering, "Soo, basically Irene is going on a date with a boy from university and Seudly (wendy and seulgi's couple name) was wondering if you'd like to stake out at the restaurant with us."

"EHH?!! YAHH, I KNEW IT. SHE WAS PLAYING MEEE."   
Joy wore an incredulous expression and easily snatched the phone from the short girl's hand, texting furiously before tossing it onto the bed with a huff.  
It wasn't fair, she was the one supposed to be taking a date Iren... annd now she wasn't thinking straight, Irene wasn't hers, wouldn't be hers.

While Joy wrestled with her thoughts, Yeri looked very amused and hopped off the bed to see the text.

***'Get your fake mustaches, we're going on a STAKE OUT! ~Joy'** *evilmaknae*

***'HAHAHAHAHA I see u told joy funny ill get my thic stache out ;)'** *cuddlybear*

***'..Use proper grammer, babe and how did she react?'** *motherwenrisa* 

***'mega lol, her face was priceless now shes just needs a push and we'll get her to confess -cackles- then i'll kill her for the mess in my room.'**  
*evil maknae has changed their name to evilgenius*

***'...it's lucky that im on ur team, you scary ¬¬°'** *cuddlybear*

*evil genius has logged out*

\--  
After pumping Joy with caffeine (which does nothing to that girl, Wendy swears) The other three threw on some acceptable clothes and dragged the grumpy girl out of her room- she had deemed the place worthy of her hoodie and shorts- kicking her into some actual clothes.  
Joy reappeared reluctantly in a dark blue jumper that was big enough that it drooped over her hands, black skinny jeans and a pair of round spectacles on her nose. Her hair was down, neatly combed,

She pushed back a bit of her hair back behind her ear, swinging her messenger bag and tapped her foot gently on the sidewalk as she impatiently waited for the couple who said they were getting something- she suspected that something else was up- and her fears were confirmed when they came shuffling up to her with light blushes and lipstick smudges.   
Great, another reminder of perfect love. 

"Lovebirds! Stupid hormones!" She nearly screamed out, "you two are too much, where the bloody 'eck is Yeri?!" Her words came out jumbled and grumpy, she didn't appreciate the fact that she was the only one single at the moment. 

"Behind you, idiot yelling psychopath."  
Yeri's voice popped up behind her, and held up a peace sign when Joy whirled around, punching the taller girl's shoulder with an malicious smile. 

Wendy winced and Seulgi groaned out, using the distraction to wipe off the stains. "you two can't go three minutes without hitting each other." 

"Yep." The maknae popped the p purposely. 

The four of them looked interesting as they walked down towards the restaurant, bickering and teasing; Wendy was hugging Seulgi's arm, dressed in skinny blue jeans, a white shirt tucked in the front and blue checkered flannel paired with stylish sunglasses. Hair done up in a messy bun.  
Seulgi's face contorted into a frown as she was teased, she wore black stretchy tights and a crop top that exposed her smooth abdomen, using a jean jacket to cover her shoulders loosely and her hair was put up in a high ponytail. While Joy was whining, Yeri was adjusting her black flower printed dress and tipped back her round hat at her, laughing.

Joy quieted down after a bit and started to imagine Irene in the group (which wasn't hard) and that lasted through the entire trip to a.... coffee shop??  
Eh? She thought it was a date..maybe a casual one? But she shook off the questions and looked suspiciously at the other three who fiended nnocence as they walked through the door that dinged quietly when it opened.  
The place looked simple enough, wide windows with booth tables lined along them, and then a few regular ones in the middle, the small line to the counter and the menu above.  
Joy immediately twisted around looking for Irene and only finding a few tables that had elderly or a working business man. One table had a university student with books scattered about and looking bored as he spoke quietly to someone that was quite literally hiding behind a wall of books. 

"Are you sure she's here?"   
Joy hissed to Yeri- who was texting someone quickly- and nudged her shoulder lightly, to which the younger girl latched onto her hand and half dragged her to a table that sat across from the one with the student. 

Pushing her into the booth, Yeri slipped onto the other side, shooting a glance at the two that had automatically went to the front to order drinks, Wendy had every drink that they wanted engrained her her mind and Seulgi was there for cuddles and to help carry.

When they came back with the coffees, it had just started to drizzle and the shop started giving out a nice warm smell.  
Wendy passed out the cups carefully; caramel coffee with whipped cream for Joy, peppermint hot chocolate for Yeri, pumpkin spice latte for Seulgi, and black coffee with a few sweeteners and cream for herself and.. A extra cup? Dark chocolate macchiado it seemed.. (The narrator would like to point out that the coffees sort of match their personalities) 

 

"...Why is there another cup?" Joy voiced out her words with a raised eyebrow, she had a sneaking suspicion that something was off.  
The three opened their mouths only to shut them quickly and looked over to the side where the student had stood with his teacher.  
Joy's mouth for the second time this week, dropped open and she shot frantic glances at the trio and then back to the table, "What. The. Freaking. Heck." she let out and promptly gaped.

So. There might be a certain person named Irene in front of them.  
And, that certain person might just be walking over to their booth and slipping in besides Joy. 

Goshdamn, she really hated her friends.

"Hello, I'm sorry I took long, the study period went a tiny bit longer." Irene apologized quickly, scrunching up her eyes, looking cute with her glasses nearly falling off her nose, and Joy..being the charmer of the world- not, she just wasn't thinking properly- lifted her hand, and carefully pushed them up silently. She froze a moment too soon once she realized what she did, not noticing the all too smug faces of her friends and the cute quirk in Irene's smile, uh oh. 

Irene looked waay too cute in a thick grey sweater with blue jeans, blue sneakers and thick glasses, her hair matched Wendy's but a little more neater.   
Trying to get her bearings, Joy took a sip of coffee, breathing out softly and then froze again feeling a warm hand on her knee, deciding that it was just there, she fought the urge to place a hand over it and looked up at the trio that were slipping on their drinks innocently.

"...You set this up, hmm?" Joy mumbled through her straw, glaring darkly at the three. 

 

They looked half guilty and half giddy from amusement, "You two have too much sexual tension." Yeri whined, "I wanted to smash your heads together and scream."   
The other two agreed as they shared their drinks, Joy couldn't have possibly saw what they meant, they didn't have tension!

From what the others could see though was the looks that Joy shot Irene, the flirtatious jokes passed between them, how Irene only had skinship with the tall girl.   
Frustrated from how Joy acted, they (yeri) thought up a plan.

Irene only smiled slyly, her fingers dancing up Joy's thigh and just barely brushing against the skin underneath her jumper. Jumping a bit, Joy try her best to look amused though it came off as shaky, her mind racing but all too fast for her to comprehend or even try to make sense of. 

It seemed that with every squirm that she made, Irene went higher...and higher.. Joy's face was tinted light pink after fifteen minutes of pure determination. 

"Are you okay, Joy?" Seulgi looked at her with mild interest before turning back to Wendy, who was busy looking through her purse and resting her head on her shoulder. Yeri was just typing furiously on her phone, looking evily mischievous when she caught Joy's gaze. 

She probably knew. 

But when Irene's hand skimmed around to her back, Joy looked at the innocent looking girl with a frown, she only turned and winked slyly.   
As she turned back, Joy sighed internally. 

Fine. 

Clenching her teeth as the fingers began lightly skimming their fingernails on sensitive skin, Joy croaked, "I just remembered that I have an appointment, I need to go." Two out of three people looked at her strangely because it was a lame excuse and she knew it. But, being generous. Yeri shrugged, setting down her phone on the table, "Ah, you did tell me about that..shouldn't you take someone with you though for that?"   
'Mother wenrisa' whipped her head up so fast that whiplash couldn't catch up, "I can go wit-" Her words were drowned in a kiss by Seulgi who for once, actually looked like she knew something about the plan and Yeri thanked God for her typing skills (she had sent a message to Seulgi quick enough to warn her). 

"I can go." Irene- who had quiet for most of the time, only chiming in the conversation a few times- looked up, her hand retreating from under Joy's shirt and returning innocently to rest on the table.   
Feeling relieved but also slightly disappointed, Joy practically jumped out of the booth and gently interlaced her fingers with Irene's, pulling her off outside. Subtly in the back of her mind, Joy thought how well their hands fit together. 

*Buzz*

***'I swear, park sooyoung, u even dare not kiss her I will snap and kill u. ^^'**  
*evilgenius*

***'Eh?! YAHH?! WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME GO WITH JOY?!'**  
*motherwenrisa*

***'...unnie, i'm right next to u, talk to me in person.'***  
*evilgenius*

\--

Joy really didn't know what to do when she silently walked down the walk towards the apartment, swinging her intertwined hand before snagging a small kiss on the back of Irene's knuckles thoughtfully.

"Such a charmer, eh?"   
Irene's smile brightened her own smile and she shook her head softly at the older girl's words.

"Only to you." Was her reply, swinging their hands up a little higher then normal.

"Are you sure? Cause it seemed like you didn't want to do anything a few days ago, and you've slept over at Yeri's."

Joy stopped abruptly because, one she had to; they had reached the door to the apartment and two, her heart broke a tiny bit at the saddest tone she had ever heard come from Irene's mouth.  
Hastily unlocking the door, she pulled the girl through, shutting the door quickly and gently pushing her back with a firm hand. Leaning her forehead onto the smaller girl's shoulder, Joy breathed out, "You don't know how much I've wanted to kiss you, I j-just couldn't right then.. You make me feel too much." and with that, she pulled back bravely and smashed their lips together.

-

Three things she learned while falling onto the sofa.

One. Irene tastes like mint and chocolate.

Two. Irene does in fact make her too much and is a great kisser. 

Three. She was a idiot for not having enough confidence to do this earlier.


End file.
